White Waves
by KillMeKunoichi
Summary: The puffy clouds rolled by her slowly almost like... white waves. " Life's not set in stone Sakura, and you have the power to change it." Sakura stared her intently then three words left her small mouth, " I'll do it. "
1. Facts

The sun shined through the gaps where leaves could not cover, leaving bright shapes on the forest floor, this made her relaxed. The warm feeling the sun left on her skin made her feel lazy.

She laid quietly on the ground and stared up at the bright blue of the sky, days like these were the only times her mind didn't focus on anythingmaking her feel a bit nostalgic at least this way there were just facts, no questions. Today was different though, one question made its way through nature's shield, the dreaded question _' why '._

The answer was always the same. Still the question haunted her for years. Fact: Sakura never felt anything for Sasuke Uchiha. Fact: Sakura has never felt anything remotely human for anyone. Fact Sakura... is the perfect ninja, by the rule's standards. She was a human weapon. Just a tool to be used.

This did not bother her. Sometimes that made her wonder if she was human. She had always watched how females and males acted. Their lives were simple yet they wanted to make everything difficult, they had all these petty problems and their emotions covered their logic.

So why did she get involved with this emotional conundrum. The answer was still the same, she had seen Itachi ' **the man with no emotions** ' supposedly. She knew he had them and even though others couldn't see them, she could as if he printed them on paper. Although, he was the second best she had ever seen at hiding them, truth be told Naruto was the best, and Sakura knew the difference betwween truth and lies.

You couldn't lie to her she knew, she always knew. Naruto was not half as dumb, hyperactive, and happy go lucky as he seemed. He was intelligent, aware, talented, and lonely. She took a hint from him and hid away what she was truly like from the world.

ninja were intelligent but when they thought they were in safety they let their guard down. fact: a ninja is never safe. sakura had such a different view on life from everyone else she was suprised she didn't grow a third eye. she played hide and seek with the world all her life and nothing has caught her. Why stop now, no one could know she wasn't bubbly, cheery, happy go lucky they thought, because her facts said it was not the right thing to do, for Naruto and her. **For now.**

Facts: They were Sakura's biggest ally.


	2. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura woke up before the sun came up over the horizon. She had another dream she couldn't remember, as usual. She layed their for a few minutes wondering whether or not to get up. Getting up won over. It always did.

She swung her legs over the bed her feet touch the ground silently, even though they were adorned with weights. She turned on her radio. " Hero's Come Back " lyrics playing. She turned the volume to a reasonable level and walked into her tiled bathroom. The shower water was warm. Her shampoo was unscented, as was her soap. She washed quickly taking only 3 minutes. She wrapped herself in a towel stepped out of the shower. The cool air hitting her steaming skin.

Sakura dried off and walked to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. It was there, naked, searching for her uniform the first bomb hit Konoha's gates, and her window burst from the pressure of the explosion. She didn't have time to think she dressed in the first thing she grabbed and strapped on her weapon bag.

She jumped out of the destroyed window moving as fast as she could, trying to find out what was going on. The sight she saw though, was hard to decipher. A mass of ninja were fighting one another and she was sure she saw Akatsuki cloaks, which meant an attack.

Sakura narrowly avoided 7 senbons headed straight for her neck and instinctively reacted with 11 of her own. They the chunin in his chest and with a pained moan he fell to the ground dead. She hurled hersef into the fight. She didn't think about anything just doing things on instinct, the chuunins were extremely underskilled. She had attained no injuries, but was already on her eighth opponent.

Just as she decapitated the eighth chuunin she saw a blonde flash, and raced towards it. Then they were there his kunai clashing with his sword. They were both cut up and battered, many of their injuries far beyond repair. It was they were doing all this because of a rivalry between them, two complete worst part was she was lost in the background again.

At that exact moment sasuke's sword impaled Naruto through the chest, and as he fell off the blade eyes glazing over... it happened. The emotion she had been desolate of came at her full force. She felt it begin in her head and explode down her body. and then she screamed.

The sound was inhuman, almost... demonic. It stopped all ninja in their tracks, as their attention turned to her. Many dropped to the ground the scream splitting their ear drums, a few even had their bleed. One thing was for sure though, this went against all her facts.

* * *

**Hi sorry it took me so long to update but I'm lazy, so blah. Anyway this chapter was short I know and I'm rushing stuff a lot but I'm trying to get to the good part.**


End file.
